Iron Wings
by rivethead
Summary: Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la nieve. Quizá si se quedaba ahí se congelaría. Cerró sus ojos y pareció mantenerse así por décadas. Una vez volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con una mirada violeta. No se había congelado, pero como lo habría deseado. RuxPru.
1. Prólogo

_**Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Himaruya Hidekaz. Por otra parte, los acontecimientos en este fic están basados en nuestra estimada historia universal, específicamente aquellos hechos que sucedidos al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y durante la Guerra Fría. **_

_**Al final del capítulo dejo una nota, pero ahora, ¡disfruten!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Iron Wings**

_**Prólogo  
**_

Gilbert Beilschmidt podría haber pasado por fantasma mientras caminaba por aquel desolado valle nevado.

La nieve daba una impresión de pureza en el ambiente; el simple hecho de ser blanca lo sugería. Cuando los copos caían sobre sus mejillas, daba una sensación de suavidad. La sola visión del valle podría haber sugerido que se trataba de algodón, y no de nieve.

Pero aquello eran puras impresiones. No era algodón, era nieve gélida y dura, y mientras mayor volumen tuviese, más difícil era caminar en ella.

La ventisca ya había acabado, por lo que no había manera que las marcas de las pisadas de Gilbert se hubiesen ocultado. Pero no le importaba que pudiesen seguir su rastro, puesto que sabía que de todos modos no había manera de escapar.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba la nieve. Odiaba ese lugar. Odiaba ser impotente ante aquella situación. Odiaba a quien y lo que lo había llevado a ese lugar. Y más que todo, odiaba aquel pensamiento que cruzaba a veces su cabeza: _"te lo has buscado"_.

En cierto momento, dejó de caminar. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero sencillamente no le importaba. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la nieve, sin importarle el impacto de caeer sobre ésta ni el frío, puesto que realmente creía que ya no podía sentir nada; o que no podía haber nada peor a algo que ya hubiese sentido. Además, quizá si se quedaba ahí, se congelaría. Quizá, si no se movía, el mundo tampoco lo haría.

Cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo así por décadas. O eso le pareció. Y durante aquel momento eterno, memorias del último momento que había visto a West, Ludwig, su hermano menor, pasaron en su mente como una película.

Aquel día, Prusia había tenido un extraño presentimiento. Había sentido algo similar antes de que el Reino de Prusia fuese abolido, y hubiese pasado a ser el Estado Libre de Prusia dentro del Imperio Alemán. Esa no había sido la primera vez, pero tampoco era algo que se sintiera todos los días.

De todos modos, estaba convencido de que algo sucedía; debía ser gracias a una especie de intuición de nación.

-West, cuando vuelva querré cerveza fría y wurst, ¡más te vale tenerlo preparado! -decía Prusia como despedida, con una de sus extrañas risotadas.

El ambiente había sido un poco extraño; Gilbert se imaginaba que su hermano también sentía lo mismo que él, con su intuición de nación o lo que fuese.

Pero Prusia no podía negarse a su deber, y además, su orgullo tan alto como el cielo no le iba a permitir no cumplirlo por una nimiedad como lo era una tonta sensación de que algo iba mal. A fin de cuentas, él era el soldado y tenía que proteger a su imperio.

West había soltado un suspiro cansino, pero asintió. -Aún parece como si fuese incorrecto que te vayas -murmuró.

Ignoró el comentario, y sin decir más nada, Gilbert miró a West con una sonrisa amplia, aunque era algo forzada. Luego se dio la vuelta y saludó por última vez alzando su mano.

Aquel día había llevado puesto su uniforme militar nazi, aquel que llevaba una banda roja con la esvástica en su brazo izquierdo.

En aquel momento había estado completamente consciente de que algo terrible iba a suceder, pero nunca pensó que en realidad todo fuese a terminar de aquella manera.

Aquel día a pesar de aquella sensación, todo había parecido normal, especialmente cuando desde fuera de casa, pudo escuchar a Alemania regañar a Italia por estar haciendo banderas blancas nuevamente. En aquel momento, una cotidianidad como aquella había sido reconfortante.

Volviendo a su frío y triste presente, Gilbert se preguntó si aquel día no hubiese tomado las mismas decisiones, ¿aún estaría él en las mismas condiciones? ¿O era inevitable que hubiese llegado hasta ahí? ¿Era su perpetuo destino la desgracia?

Una vez volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontró con otro par de ojos violetas observándolo, impasible. Apartó la mirada rápidamente de aquella terriblemente grande y fuerte nación frente a él.

No, no se había congelado. Y el mundo se seguía moviendo, y aunque fuese solo para respirar, también él. 

* * *

_Con éste corto prólogo introduzco mi primer fic Rusia x Prusia, y el primero que considero tan bueno como para publicarlo en ésta página._

_En mi mente éste es un proyecto bastante largo, y una historia bastante triste, la verdad. Pero estoy animada a terminarlo, y me parece que tiene un buen rumbo, al menos por ahora xD_

_La verdad es que nunca he apoyado mucho éste pairing, pero estuve viendo un documental sobre los acontecimientos históricos el cual esta historia girará alrededor, y me impactó tanto que decidí hacer algunas investigaciones, y terminé escribiendo esto. A la final, la pareja me convenció de que debía escribir sobre ella._

_Tengo una advertencia, y aunque no sea seguro (pues estoy dándole forma a la historia en mi mente todavía) es posible que hayan ciertas escenas violentas, lenguaje explícito, y quizá escenas de carácter sexual. Aunque cuando vayan a aparecer, ya daré el aviso._

_Por otra parte, espero que quienes lo lean les guste ^.^ Ya estoy terminando de hacer arreglos en el primer capítulo, así que lo publicaré pronto. ¡Hasta entonces!_


	2. La Caída del Gigante

**Iron Wings**

_**La Caída del Gigante**_

Todas las mañanas Gilbert se despertaba con un escalofrío. Aunque aún estuviese exhausto, no lograba volver a dormirse, y contra toda lógica cada vez sentía más frío. Así que se paraba de aquella detestable cama y se vestía con algo más pesado, algo que le hiciese soportar el maldito frío que hacía en aquella desolada casa.

Casi nunca salía a desayunar, y cuando lo hacía, se aseguraba que fuese suficientemente tarde como para no encontrarse con nadie en la cocina. Generalmente, Gilbert se sentaría al lado de la ventana y se quedaría ahí por horas. Después de un rato, saldría a recorrer la casa, solo porque su antiguo yo nunca se habría permitido mantenerse en aquel estado de fantasma.

Aunque odiase aquella casa, casi nunca salía de ella. El principal problema era que justo en frente de la puerta principal había un gigantesco muro que le recordaba la separación que existía entre él y todo lo que había conocido, entre él y el mundo. Entre él y el oeste.

Cuando iba a ver a su gente, aquellos que añoraban tanto a la Alemania occidental como él, se sentía aún peor.

Cuando recorría la casa, había momentos que entraba en tan alto grado de desesperación por no tener a ningún otro lugar al que ir que corría con todas sus fuerzas, como si intentara escapar, a pesar de saber que no llegaría a ningún lugar. Había una habitación en el sótano donde nadie iba, en donde a veces solía ir y gritaba, gritaba por su desgracia y desdicha, gritaba por aquella libertad que se le había revocado. En otras ocasiones, sentía tanta ira que rompía y tiraba a las paredes o el suelo cualquier objeto que encontrase a su alrededor. Con aquellos ataques también podía salir corriendo al exterior y golpear aquel muro que lo separaba del occidente hasta que no sentía sus manos, y gritaba, de la misma forma que hacía en el sótano.

Aquel día, sin embargo, no tuvo ninguno de esos ataques. Después de haber pasado su rutinario tiempo sentando al lado de la ventana, solo salió a recorrer la casa.

En la casa, parecía como si no existiese ningún lugar cálido, pues siempre tenía frío. Con todo, era más cálida que el exterior. La desolación era palpable en el aire.

En aquel monstruoso lugar vivían muy pocas personas, por lo que era muy poco probable se encontrara con alguien. A veces, esto mantenía a Gilbert inquieto, pero terminó reconociendo que no habría querido que nadie lo viese en ese estado, puesto que su orgullo, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo tan grande como la casa.

Con el tiempo que llevaba ahí había aprendido a que sus pisadas fuesen suaves y apenas perceptibles. Antes, siempre pisaba con fuerza para hacerse oír, para hacer notar su grandiosa presencia, pero ahora, en cambio, prefería ocultarse.

Sin ninguna razón aparente, decidió subir hasta el último piso de la casa. Sabía que aquel piso era en donde se encontraba los aposentos privados de Iván, y no solía haber nadie por ahí. Gilbert no temía encontrarse con él, aunque era lo último que habría deseado. De todos modos, Rusia probablemente se encontraba fuera de casa, peleándose con Estados Unidos.

Caminó por un amplio pasillo. En el suelo había una elegante alfombra roja que amortiguaba el sonido de sus botas al caminar; de no ser por ella, el sonido de sus pasos habría sido casi imposible de esconder, gracias a que el alto techo de aquel piso, producía un extraño eco con cualquier sonido.

Se paró de pronto frente a una puerta la cual, como todas las demás, se encontraba cerrada. Aquella, sin embargo, era diferente. Estaba algo sucia, y era más grande que las demás, y por debajo de ésta se colaba hacia el pasillo un extraño aroma.

-¿G-Gilbert? -escuchó una voz a su espalda, haciendo eco en el alto techo.

Maldiciendo, el albino se dio la media vuelta para encarar a quien le hablaba.

-Lituania.

En los viejos tiempos, ambos habían sido parte de la Orden Teutónica, por lo que la primera vez que se vieron en aquella casa no había tenido ningún problema en reconocerlo. Por otra parte, desde que había llegado ahí, Toris había sido una de las pocas personas que se habían mostrado amables con él.

-Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí arriba -dijo en tono suave el moreno, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa.

Gilbert no le respondió, simplemente observó a su antiguo compañero.

-Será que… ¿buscabas a _alguien_? -inquirió después de un incómodo silencio. La forma en cómo fue pronunciada la palabra 'alguien' dejaba bien en claro de quién hablaba. A fin de cuentas, la única persona que podría buscar ahí era Rusia. Sólo Lituania se atrevía a subir a ese piso, aunque solo fuese para limpiar.

-No, no buscaba a nadie -respondió con desdén. Realmente no era su intención tratar de aquella manera a Toris, pero el sólo pensar en Iván le hacía reaccionar de aquella manera.

-Oh, bueno… -Toris pareció pensativo por un momento-. Si deseas algo, házmelo saber. Por cierto, el almuerzo está casi listo. -Volvió a sonreírle.

Gilbert solo asintió sin volver a decir más nada, aunque fuese algo muy poco característico en él.

Ya sabía que podía confiar en Lituania. Era una de esas personas que te hacían sentir a gusto cuando te encontrabas con ellas.

La mirada de Gilbert volvió a posarse en la sucia puerta. Le intrigaba saber qué era aquello que se encontraba del otro lado que emanaba aquel olor tan nauseabundo. Aún después de llevar viviendo tanto tiempo ahí, jamás lo había averiguado, pero tampoco se había arriesgado a entrar.

Su curiosidad debió demostrarse en su rostro, debido al comentario de Lituania:

-No se nos permite entrar a esa habitación. Rusia-san pasa mucho tiempo dentro, así que debe haber algo importante para él ahí.

-Como si alguien como él pudiese atesorar algo -fue la réplica de Gilbert.

Toris parpadeó un par de veces ante la respuesta, pero su sonrisa tan cálida y reconfortante pronto volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

-Todo el mundo atesora algo. -Hizo una pausa, en la cual nuevamente el silencio incómodo hizo un acto de presencia. Lituania se aclaró la garganta antes de volver hablar-. Debo ir a ayudar en la cocina, espero poder verte luego, Gilbert.

El pruso se encontró otra vez solo en un instante. _No se nos permite entrar a esa habitación, _había dicho Toris. Quién sabría qué clase de castigo le esperaba a quien lo hiciera. Ah, demonios, pensó Gilbert, yo hago lo que me da la gana.

Con aquello, se acercó y simplemente abrió la puerta. Sinceramente, tras lo que le había dicho Toris, se había esperado que al menos estuviese cerrada con llave, pero no lo estaba.

Inútilmente, se percató de que el pomo de la puerta era diferente a todos los demás en el resto de la casa, y no solo eso, sino que tenía un aspecto más limpio y nuevo. Quizá el viejo se había roto.

Dentro, el olor era más fuerte. Era algo parecido a talco, mezclado con algo en descomposición. Era nauseabundo. Se percató que el olor provenía de un montón de cajas de cartón que estaban apiladas en montañas de 6 o 7, selladas con cinta adhesiva negra.

Del otro lado de la gran estancia, había más cajas, pero vacías. Al lado de éstas, había una gigantesca cantidad de objetos de todo tipo. Era impresionante, pero habían tantos objetos que se formaba una montaña tan alta como la de cajas al otro lado de la habitación.

¿Qué sería todo aquello?, se preguntó Gilbert mientras se acercaba. Se dio cuenta de que ahí había cualquier tipo de cosas: joyería, ropa, pedazos de metal, libros, lámparas, cuadros, cualquier tipo de objeto decorativo, lápices, sillas, flores marchitas, vidrios… había incluso trozos de paredes.

Era extraño. Parecía como si los objetos perdidos de todas las personas en el mundo hubiesen ido a parar allí; solo que eso no era posible, ¿verdad?

Aquellos objetos…todos debían de pertenecer a Rusia. ¿Qué clase de significado tendría para él? Gilbert seguía pensando que alguien como él realmente era incapaz de atesorar algo, a pesar de las palabras de Toris.

El albino tuvo especial interés en un objeto que vio separado de los demás: sobre las cajas vacías había un cuaderno de cuero rojo. Sin pensarlo mucho, fue hacia el y lo abrió. Debía ser un cuaderno un poco viejo, puesto que las hojas comenzaban a tener el tinte amarillento que solo se logra con el pasar de los años. Además de eso, no tenía nada de especial.

Aquel cuaderno, a pesar de su aspecto, era _nuevo. _Estaba completamente vacío. No tenía escrito ni un nombre. Lo observó por un largo rato, ojeando cada página, pensando que quizá alguna debía tener algo escrito, o quizá algún dibujo, pero no tenía nada.

Mientras lo inspeccionaba, escuchó algunos sonidos desde fuera de la casa, por lo que se asomó por la ventana para saber que ocurría.

Rusia volvía a casa, y Letonia le estaba recibiendo.

Gilbert miró a su alrededor. Debía salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes, puesto que no quería toparse con Iván. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió fuera de la habitación, procurando en dejar la puerta cerrada y se dirigió a su habitación a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegó a su pequeña y odiada habitación, se percató de que había traído el diario con él. Se quedó mirando el cuero por un largo rato, pensando si habría sido mejor idea devolverlo a su sitio, o si ya sería demasiado tarde.

Frunciendo los labios, se sentó pesadamente en la cama, y se percató de que sobre la mesita de noche había un bolígrafo. Se inclinó para tomarlo con su mano derecha. Observó ambos objetos en sus manos, pensando que se veían bien juntos, como si definitivamente, ahí, con él, fuese donde debían estar, y donde estaban predestinados a llegar.

-Gilbert, esa es una idea estúpida -murmuró para sí mismo.

Aún así, se preguntó si realmente era una idea estúpida. Debería devolver aquel diario a la sala de las cajas. Pero…si lo dejaba ahí, Iván probablemente lo guardaría en alguna caja, y nadie lo usaría.

-¡Al diablo! Me quedaré con él, y haré lo que quiera -se dijo, asintiendo con aprobación a sus propias palabras. Rusia tenía todo ese montón de objetos... no iba a extrañar un simple cuaderno.

Abrió el cuaderno en la primera página y probó el bolígrafo. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos hacer que la tinta comenzara a marcar el papel; a fin de cuentas, no tenía ni idea cuanto tiempo llevaba aquella pluma ahí. Una vez logró hacer algunas marcas, pensó en que sería lo que escribiría ahí.

Antes de llegar ahí, había mantenido cuidadosamente una gran cantidad de diarios en el cual había escrito todas sus hazañas, todas las victorias del invencible Reino Pruso. Su vida siempre estuvo plasmada en el papel, escrito por él mismo, para él mismo. Había sido un recordatorio de su grandeza.

Pero ahora… ¿qué se suponía que escribiese? Su presente era tan monótono como la nieve que nunca dejaba de caer en aquella casa. ¿Acaso se suponía que escribiese como había caído en la desgracia? Parecía incorrecto.

-No lo es… -murmuró-. No es incorrecto.

Con algo de sorpresa, se percató de que quería justificar el hecho de haber llegado hasta ahí. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Escribiría sobre su infortunio, y como lo había perdido todo, como de la grandeza había llegado a caer tan bajo. Aunque le doliese asimilarlo, aquella era la realidad a la que había llegado, pero se aseguraría de explicar las razones de todo, de plasmar en aquel papel las decisiones incorrectas que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Estaba decidido. Aquel era el propósito de aquel viejo cuaderno. Una vez terminara de escribirlo, se aseguraría que nadie nunca jamás leyera aquel diario. Le daba vergüenza pensar que alguien pudiese llegar a leer aquello, en donde se proponía no más que reconocer su estupidez. Era suficiente saber como había quedado ante el mundo, pero necesitaba escribirlo…lo necesitaba para el mismo.

"_La desafortunada desaparición del grandioso Reino de Prusia" _escribió en la primera página, con su casi ilegible caligrafía, _"por Gilbert Beilschmidt"_.

Era impresionante, como incluso bajo aquellas condiciones, no podía dejar de anexarle un adjetivo de grandeza a su nombre. Nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Para él, su nombre, Prusia, siempre estaría por lo alto.

Los recuerdos estaban tan frescos en su memoria, que no hacía falta que se pusiese a pensar demasiado. A fin de cuentas, sus recuerdos habían sido su único acompañante desde que vivía en ese lugar.

Antes de comenzar a escribir nada deprimente, empezó dando una introducción a como había sido su gloria en tiempos pasados. Se alargó un poco…pero estaba bien merecido. No quería que aquel cuaderno solo contuviese la desgracia de él mismo, su antiguo yo no lo habría permitido, de ninguna manera. Así que con una sonrisa amarga escribió sobre sus días felices.

Al terminar con aquello, continuó escribiendo desde aquella ocasión en la que se separó de su hermano menor, guiado por el deber. Ambos habían sentido que algo saldría mal, ambos sabían que algo no iba bien, pero de todos modos, era el deber de Prusia proteger a Alemania.

Les habían anunciado la llegada del Ejército Rojo a Berlín, y él había salido a combatirlo.

Les opuso resistencia. La batalla se alargó hasta un poco más de dos semanas, y aunque había parecido que todo acabaría bien, la fortuna se había torcido. El idiota del jefe de Alemania se había suicidado, y a nivel gubernamental hubo tantos problemas…

Después de tanto tiempo, Italia terminó llegando a usar seriamente sus banderas blancas, no sin haber recibido una buena paliza de primero. Uno de los nuevos superiores de Alemania entregó a Prusia a Rusia. Esto llevó a Ludwig a declarar su rendición en la guerra.

Ese solo había sido el comienzo de su final. Rusia se había quedado con él por un tiempo, pero Gilbert jamás pensó que en algún momento dejaría de ser _Prusia. _

No, jamás lo habría podido considerar, no hasta aquel momento…

.

Le había llevado a la fuerza a aquella reunión, atado y con numerosos guardias a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que no escapara de ninguna manera.

Había forcejeado bastante, estaba seguro de que no había sido fácil para los guardias mantenerlo en su lugar.

Se percató de que las fuerzas aliadas estaban en un estrado frente a todos. Estados Unidos iba diciendo algo sobre un acuerdo entre naciones. Entre forcejeos y gritos, Prusia no había estado muy concentrado en lo que decía.

Fue entonces cuando vio a su hermano, con una expresión triste, dolida… A su lado, estaba Italia, quien todavía demostraba algunos moretones en su piel. Su hermano Romano estaba en una situación similar.

Japón ni siquiera estaba presente. Ah, Prusia sabía la razón. Aquel brutal ataque que había sufrido por parte de Estados Unidos. Había sido hace algún tiempo ya, pero después de aquello, suponía que sería difícil de recuperarse, pues no se trataba de un simple resfriado.

Una sensación de ira recorrió su pecho, quemándolo por dentro. Aquel era su orgullo y su honor. El hecho de ver a sus aliados en aquellas condiciones solo empeoraba el hecho de que él, el maravilloso y una vez invencible Prusia, había sido derrotado.

Ahora era Inglaterra quien hablaba, leyendo a las resoluciones que habían llegado en alguna especie de junta. Gilbert pareció no prestarles mucha atención hasta que escuchó su nombre. Aún así, siguió forcejeando hasta que alguien le golpeó fuertemente en la espalda, dejándolo inmóvil por unos instantes, y sólo fue en ese momento cuando escuchó lo que decía en voz firme Arthur Kirkland:

"_-… Y por ésta razón se ha decretado la disolución de Prusia como región administrativa y Estado alemán. El territorio será anexado a la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas, y es renombrando como Kaliningrado. Por otra parte, el territorio de las…"_

Prusia contuvo la respiración. Disuelto. Anexo. Renombrado.

Aquellas tres palabras resonaron en sus oídos fuertemente. Y en aquellos minutos siguientes en los cuales intentó asimilar lo que había escuchado, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta: las personas moviéndose a su alrededor, el cambio de las expresiones de los presentes y las voces de todos ellos.

Gilbert a penas fue capaz de ver la sonrisa lasciva que comenzaba a aparecer en los labios de Rusia. El asentimiento enérgico de América. Los gritos de apoyo de algunas personas.

Él por su parte no pudo hacer nada. No habría podido ni hablar, aún si hubiese querido. No había podido moverse, dejando de forcejear por completo. Había dejado de respirar.

Su mirada rubí fue a parar otra vez en su hermano. Ludwig cubría su cara con ambas manos, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo y pensando él en aquel momento?

Feliciano, a su lado, había llevado su mano derecha a su garganta, y miraba el techo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por primera vez, Prusia sintió miedo. Aquella era su derrota, pensó aterrado. La caída de lo que una vez fue uno de lo más grandes imperios de Europa. Desesperado, su respiración se agitó; al percatarse que su vista se nublaba, hizo una mueca de dolor.

_Viejo Fritz… lo siento. Te he decepcionado completamente. Lo siento._

Una lágrima solitaria corrió por la mejilla izquierda del albino.

Aquel era su final.

_La disolución de Prusia._

.

En aquel momento debió de haberse visto simplemente lamentable. Que poco genial de su parte.

-Cualquiera en esas condiciones lo habría hecho… -masculló para sí mismo, escribiendo aquello que había dicho en mayúsculas.

Después de eso, Rusia lo había llevado a rastras a esa horrible casa en donde se encontraba en aquel momento. Prusia había peleado durante todo el trayecto. La única manera de acallar sus gritos fue el de atarle la boca, pero en realidad, aquello no lo paró mucho.

Habría sido más fácil llevarlo hasta ahí si lo hubiesen dejado inconsciente, pero Rusia lo había impedido. Gilbert sabía por qué. Aquel gigantesco hombre quería mantenerlo consciente en su deshonra y sufrimiento.

Una vez fue encerrado en aquella habitación en donde se encontraba escribiendo en el diario, había gritado, golpeado la puerta, tirado objetos a las paredes. Pero nadie le escuchó. Y él, por su parte, no escuchó a nadie. En aquella casa, todos eran como fantasmas.

Una vez se hubo calmado, y que conste que le llevó mucho tiempo, pudo sentarse a reflexionar. Entre toda su indignación, rabia y vergüenza, se preguntó a donde iría a parar en ese momento.

¿No se suponía que debía desaparecer? El abuelo de Italia, Roma, lo había hecho. También Germania y al antigua Grecia. Si no habían desaparecido, ¿en dónde estaban? ¿Qué era lo que hacían en ese momento? ¿Iba a terminar Prusia igual que ellos?

Le había parecido lo más lógico desde el principio, pero ahora…no estaba seguro, no tenía ni idea de lo que llegaría a pasar. Lo que estaba seguro era que Prusia ya no existía, Prusia había muerto y sin duda, en algún momento, iba a desaparecer.

Acababa de darse cuenta de aquel espantoso detalle, cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes en su puerta.

-¿Gilbert? ¿Estás ahí, Gilbert? -preguntó una voz familiar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Toris?

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Toris soltó un suspiro de alivio. A Gilbert le pareció que aquel otro soltó un "menos mal" por lo bajo, pero no estaba seguro.

-No sucede nada. La cena está casi lista, te veo en un rato en el comedor -Dicho esto, escuchó los pasos del lituano alejarse por el pasillo.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Ya era la hora de la cena?

Gilbert miró hacia la ventana. Ya había oscurecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente había estado escribiendo?

Oh, woa, había escrito un montón de páginas.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento, que su mano estaba completamente entumecida, y que su estómago le pedía a gritos algo de comida. Se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello, riendo entre dientes para sí. Qué poco genial perder la noción del tiempo.

Se puso de pie y dio una ojeada a la habitación, buscando un lugar donde mantener seguro aquel diario. No podía dejarlo a la vista de cualquiera que entrase ahí, aquel cuaderno contenía su visión de aquellos sucesos bien conocidos por todo el mundo… Que alguien lo encontrara sería totalmente lo contrario a genial.

En aquel lugar no tenía ni un escritorio, así que no podía guardarlo en alguna gaveta. Por otra parte, su armario no le parecía seguro. Observó por un momento la pequeña cama. Miró el diario nuevamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo colocó debajo del colchón.

Yup. Nadie se le ocurriría buscar nada ahí.

Cambio su suéter a uno más pesado y luego salió de la habitación al frío pasillo.

* * *

_Hey there *-*_

_Como ya pudieron notar, éste capítulo se centró en Prusia, y el próximo será el turno de Rusia~_

_Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que dejaron reviews, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, es un gran incentivo para seguir escribiendo. Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Y cualquier crítica constructiva que tenga la aceptaré con gusto ^.^  
_

_Ya me he dado cuenta que éste capítulo tiene muy pocos diálogos, y la verdad es que puede llegar a ser un poco pesada la lectura si tiene tanta narración, pero es necesario para poder introducir la situación en que se encuentran los personajes. Me encanta el hecho de que haya cierto contenido histórico dentro del fic, y pues, si tienen alguna duda con algún suceso, no piensen dos veces en preguntar~ _

_Bien, eso es todo lo que quería decir. Espero estar terminando pronto el próximo capítulo, ¡hasta entonces! :)  
_


End file.
